


Winter's Warmth

by masadora



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masadora/pseuds/masadora
Summary: In Japan, Christmas Eve is seen as a romantic night for couples. So naturally, it is best spent with the three of them together.





	Winter's Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveandgame (tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=loveandgame+%28tumblr%29).



The sun had already set, and the weather outside is bitterly cold. But as the last note of their song fades away and the three members of TRIGGER stand before the cheering crowd, they grin from ear to ear.

“Thank you!” Even amidst the noise of the crowd, Tenn’s voice rings out, radiant and bright like the smile on his face. “Thank you for coming to see us, and have a good night!”

Once they’ve gone backstage, Ryuu throws an arm over both of his groupmates. “Gaku, Tenn! That was great, wasn’t it?”

“I’ve got so much energy, I don’t even feel cold at all!” Gaku laughs, returning the rough embrace and pulling the two closer. “That was the perfect live for us to wrap up the year.”

“I was a little worried when I heard we were going to be performing at an outdoor venue in the middle of winter, but it went perfectly,” Tenn chimes in agreement, looking content with Gaku and Ryuu’s arms draped over his shoulders. “The atmosphere was great. Everyone really enjoyed it, I could tell.”

“Of course. We’re TRIGGER, and we’d never disappoint our fans.”

The three of them exchange a brief grin. Things have been harder since they separated from Yaotome Productions and became an indie group, and in the past they surely would have performed at a better indoor venue – but they’re improving still, getting their old reputation back and growing day by day. And they still have each other, so isn’t it enough?

“You two don’t have plans afterwards, right? Let’s go somewhere together,” Gaku suggests as they change out of their costumes, swapping flashy accessories for thick winter coats and scarves instead. “It’s Christmas Eve, after all.”

Ryuu perks up. “I’d like that! This is the third year I’ve been in Tokyo now, but I’ve never really celebrated Christmas properly.”

“It’s not as if it’s an official holiday here,” Tenn comments, reaching up to straighten Ryuu’s scarf. “It’s more like a couple’s holiday.”

Gaku nudges him. “Which makes it perfect for the three of us, right?”

Tenn pauses, considering, before slowly returning his expectant smile. “Yes. That’s why I’ve got the two of you, after all.”

In the privacy of the backstage dressing room, he pushes himself to his toes and steals a kiss from Gaku and Ryuu.

~*~*~*~

The city is beautifully decorated, and Ryuu still gawks at it all as if it’s his first time in Tokyo. Due to the nature of their work, they can’t hold hands or show other gestures of affection freely in public – but today, it feels acceptable to walk just a little closer than usual. The three of them stroll through the streets, and Tenn leads the way with purposeful steps until they reach a public skating rink.

“Ice skating?” Ryuu blinks, looking a little apprehensive as they pay the entrance fees and pick up their rental skates. He puts them on, but makes no move to stand up. “I’m fine if that’s what you want to do, Tenn, but...I don’t know how.”

“I know you don’t,” Tenn says. They’ve all seen how much of a hard time Ryuu had with the _Order Please!_ event. In one fluid, graceful motion, he stands up and holds out his hand. “I thought Gaku and I could teach you.”

“We could,” Gaku agrees, standing up as well. “I’ve done plenty of skating before.”

Tenn gives him a sly look. “Let’s just hope that you’ve got better balance on ice, than you did on those roller skates.”

“Of course I– hey, what are you implying?!”

Ryuu looks between them, and lets out a laugh before taking Tenn’s hand. “Alright, alright. With the two of you as teachers, I’m sure I’ll be able to learn.”

Approximately half an hour later, he realizes that it may be easier said than done.

“Keep your feet straight, Ryuu– stop moving that way!”

Tenn’s holding his hands, skating backwards as he tries to pull Ryuu along the ice. However, Ryuu seems to have his hands full trying to maintain his balance and his legs keep shaking like a newborn fawn, so moving is out of the question.

Gaku steadies him with a hand on his elbow before skating forward again, just a little ahead of Tenn. “Ryuu, you got the basics of roller skating down back when we practiced for the _Order Please!_ collaboration, so how are you still _this_ bad?”

“I’m sorry!” Ryuu groans. “Even though it’s skating, it feels completely different on ice…”

“Eyes on me,” Tenn interrupts, tugging at Ryuu’s wrist. “Don’t move forward while looking sideways at Gaku, in your current state you’ll just–”

His warning comes a second too late. While he’s distracted, Ryuu slips – and although Tenn tries to pull him upright, he’s too small and simply not strong enough. Ryuu knocks into him, too, and the two of them topple over with a yelp.

Gaku lets out a cry of alarm. “Watch out!”

He rushes forward, making a valiant effort to catch Tenn as he goes down, but Ryuu’s momentum and weight is too much. The three of them crash down onto the ice in a heap of limbs, with Gaku at the very bottom.

A moment passes, before Ryuu bursts out, “I’m sorry!”

“Somehow, I felt like this was going to happen....” Tenn says, his voice slightly muffled as he’s sandwiched between the two larger men. “Ugh. And what exactly were you hoping to accomplish just now, Gaku?”

“That’s the kind of thanks I get for trying to save you?” Gaku complains, letting out a pained groan. “I didn’t want you to get squished by Ryuu!”

“Yes, and now I’m just stuck between the two of you.”

“You didn’t mind that in the bedr–”

Tenn cuts him off, mid-word, by digging his elbow hard into Gaku’s ribs.

It takes some work to get all three of them back to their feet again, and the lesson continues on for a while longer without making too much headway. They do have a brief moment of victory where Ryuu was able to glide forward while holding each of their hands, though it doesn’t last too long before he slipped and almost knocked them over again.

Ryuu looks wholly apologetic when they finally walk out of the skating rink. “You guys aren’t hurt, right? I guess I’m not very good at this...”

“Well, it was your first time,” Gaku shrugs. “You’ll improve, I’m sure.”

Tenn hums. Despite the fact that the skating lesson is a technical failure, he doesn’t look displeased. “We’ll teach you again, some other time.”

~*~*~*~

There’s no time for a homemade dinner today, but they bring back so much food that it’s fitting for a feast around the kotatsu. And of course, now that there’s good food, it doesn’t take Gaku and Ryuu long to break out the alcohol either.

“Seriously?” Tenn complains, leaning against Gaku’s shoulder and batting half-heartedly at his arm. “You’re going to make me look after two drunken men on a holiday?”

“Oh, it’ll be fine,” Gaku responds with an easy grin. “We’re not gonna get _that_ drunk. Just enough to have a little buzz.”

“Once you turn twenty, you’ll be able to drink with us!” Ryuu cheers. He leans on Tenn’s shoulder, though it’s awkward with how much taller he is – he ends up tipping over instead, with his head landing in Tenn’s lap. He looks confused for a moment, as if he’s not sure how he got there, before grinning up at the smaller boy. “Tenn. You’re really comfortable.”

Tenn lets out a huff, but there’s no real annoyance to the sound and his expression soon fades into a fond smile. “Is that so?” he reaches over, plucking the beer bottle out of Ryuu’s hand and setting it off to the side. “Should I help you to bed?”

“You’re more comfortable than that.”

“Pfft. Now that’s just the alcohol talking.”

“It’s not,” Ryuu insists, rolling over to press his face into Tenn’s thigh. “You’re warm, Tenn. And you’re a soft pillow...”

Tenn shakes his head, and pinches lightly on Ryuu’s cheek. “What’s this, you’re acting like some sort of oversized puppy. Come on, get up already.” He makes a move to try and push Ryuu up, but yelped as a pair of arms wrap around his middle and pull him down instead. He lands flat on his back, head against Gaku’s chest.

“See? It’s comfortable, lying down like this.”

“...I see that you’ve gotten drunk, too.”

“I haven’t!”

Tenn hums, but doesn’t protest again. He doesn’t want to admit it, but it _is_ comfortable. Gaku and Ryuu are so close, and it’s so warm – everything is a startling contrast to how he used to spend this holiday quietly in Kujou’s apartment, either gazing out of the window alone or sitting for a polite, distant dinner with his adoptive father. During all these years in between, he’d had no family to speak of, nobody he could go to spend the holiday with even if he wanted, but…

_Things are different now. With them, I…_

Gaku had started to thread his fingers through Tenn’s hair, petting affectionately at the soft pink strands. Ryuu shifts to lie on Tenn’s stomach, grabbing one of Tenn’s arms and hugging it to his chest as he makes a content, happy sound.

Slowly, a smile spreads across Tenn’s face.

“...I’m glad,” he breaks the silence. “I’m glad we moved in together.”

“Same here!” Ryuu says right away. He rolls over, propping himself up on his elbows and grinning broadly. “It’s really fun living together. I’m happy that the three of us are so close now, and I can see you two all the time.”

“I’m glad, too.” Gaku joins in. He shifts, sitting up, so Tenn gets off of him – only for Gaku to pull him back, his chest pressing close against Tenn’s back as he bends to press a kiss against the nape of Tenn’s neck. “I want to spend every Christmas like this from now on.”

Tenn shivers at the sensation of Gaku slipping his shirt off one shoulder, pressing insistent kisses along his skin. “You’re drunk,” he says again.

“Don’t you want to keep spending our Christmases like this?”

Tenn thinks of the Christmases he’d spent before, cold and alone in an empty apartment or speaking stiffly with Kujou-san and circling back to his own room at first opportunity. Not too long ago, that would have been what’s normal, and he never even thought that it could be anything different, but…

It’s so warm here, with Gaku and Ryuu. When they first formed TRIGGER together, he’d been determined to view them as business partners. But somewhere along the line, they’ve become an important part of his life – people he didn’t want to part with, no matter what. And now that they’re living together, he wouldn’t trade this easy domesticity away for anything.

...Where are these sappy thoughts coming from? He hadn’t touched the alcohol, but it feels like he’s getting drunk off the atmosphere alone.

Ryuu had gotten up, trying to unbutton Tenn’s shirt with clumsy fingers. Tenn watches him for a moment, then gives a soft laugh and bats Ryuu’s hand aside before moving to unbutton his shirt by himself. At the same time, he hooks his ankles together behind Ryuu and uses them to drag him forward, throwing his arms around Ryuu’s shoulders and pulling him close just as he arches back to meet Gaku’s kiss properly.

“I’d like that,” he whispers, and pulls Gaku down so he can kiss him again, harder this time. “I want to stay like this forever, just the three of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the i7XmasExchange for BB / **[loveandgame](http://loveandgame.tumblr.com/)** on tumblr! They asked for TRIGGER OT3 and I shall gladly deliver.
> 
> ...Forgive me for not delivering on the NSFW though lol because I chickened out and faded to black before things actually got spicy, but there's plenty of fluff to make up for it. Happy holidays, everyone!


End file.
